Decisions: Love or Leave?
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: Kagome is upset with InuYasha who went off to see Kikyo... AGAIN! Both InuYasha and Kagome are faced with the ultimate decision of whether or not they should love or leave the ones they care about. Shitty summary and I'm sorry for reposting this. Read description on the inside please.


**READ THE DESCRIPTION!**

**I kinda like doing songfics with Inu and Kagome. Don't really know why. I don't own characters, song, artist, or any the story of InuYasha. The song at the end is ****_Love or Leave_**** by ****_Becca. _****Found out about her when I watched Black Butler. I loved the song ****_I'm Alive, _****then I looked up a whole bunch of her songs. I thought this one is kinda a masterpiece so I needed to do a songfic with it. BTW sorry for reposting this story. Stupid rules say that I can't post lyrics :P. Be prepared to open youtube or something similar near the end. I'll let you know when it's time. R&R PLEASE! And remember this business of not being able to post lyrics and just disclaim it is not my fault. They went so far as to threaten to delete my account. It's just a headache really. OK ENJOY THE STORY! REMEMBER R&R!**

Kagome jumps into the well with only a slight hope that she'll hear his voice asking her not to go. No voice pleads for her presence. She's learned not to get her hopes too high when it comes to a certain half-demon. Frowning, she leaps into the well and is surrounded by the light that means she is crossing through time.

_Stupid InuYasha…_ she thinks to herself and sighs, sagging her shoulders a little in defeat. He went to go see Kikyo again. And to make things worse, Kagome told him that if he left, he shouldn't bother coming back because she was sick of waiting. He stopped but didn't stop looking in the direction that Kikyo was in. Anger washing over her, she yelled, "OH GO AHEAD! SHE'S OBVIOUSLY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU ANYWAY! MAYBE I'LL JUST GO PUT MYSELF UNDER A BUSS TO SAVE YOU THE HASSLE OF HAVING TO CHOOSE!" Then she thought for a moment, "or maybe I'll go see Koga. He obviously cares about me more than you do." At the she got a reaction. His ears went back and he flinched a bit, yet he still didn't look at her. "Whatever. I get it. I lose." She mumbled and walked away. She went back to the camp, grabbed her backpack, told Sango, Miroku and Shippo that she was going to go home for a bit. Not waiting for their response, she left. She thought she would sneak around and see if InuYasha had left yet or if he was still standing there, but he was gone.

She must have been too emotionally drained from how many times he's done this to cry. Crying doesn't seem to solve anything. Her eyes felt so dry that she wondered if she would ever be able to cry again. She climbed stiffly over the side of the well. Sleeping on the ground almost every night was taking its toll on her. _I sound like an old lady _she thought. She grabbed her backpack and shuffled up the stairs, tripping on the last one. _And I'm a klutz. No wonder he doesn't like me. Compared to the graceful and beautiful Kikyo._ She shook her head. She will NOT do this to herself. She refused to start comparing herself to Kikyo. She could change herself to be like Kikyo, but then if InuYasha only started to like her because she reminded him of his first love, that wouldn't be very gratifying.

Regardless, her thoughts started creating a long list of reasons of why he liked Kikyo instead of her.

Siting on the steps, lost in depressing thoughts, she barely noticed the door to the shrine opening. Light pooled into the small space. Her grandfather walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome home Kagome. I thought you were staying longer this time though."

"That was the plan, but I got really tired and just needed to come home." She smiled up at her grandpa.

He smiled back, "Well you do look pale" he said while placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Maybe you should come in and relax for a while instead of sitting out here all by yourself."

She nodded. That's probably a good idea. Then she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts.

After a bath, two helpings of soup, and a nap, she felt physically refreshed. Her mood could use improvement though. Putting on a lavender sundress, she went outside to where her mother was working in the garden.

"Kagome, your back. That was shorter than I was expecting."

"Yeah, I was tired, so I came back early."

"Oh my. I hope InuYasha wasn't too upset."

"He'll live." Kagome said coldly.

Her mother blinked in surprise, then smiled knowingly.

"Why don't you give your friends a call? They've been calling you all week to know how you've been. It might improve that mood of yours." Her mom said with a smile.

Her family knows exactly what she needs. "Sounds like a great idea."

After calling around, she made plans to go out to karaoke that night.

**MEANWHILE…**

InuYasha had gone to see Kikyo because he heard her scream. She sounded like she was in danger. He found her, gripping onto the edge of a cliff by just the tips of her fingers.

"Kikyo!" He yelled and caught her, just as she let go. Carrying her to the top of the cliff, he put her down.

"Thank you InuYasha. Naraku had come earlier and we fought, but he pushed me over the edge. My foot is damaged, so I couldn't crawl back up." She said sitting down against a tree.

"Naraku was here! Where? Time for me to kick his ass!" InuYasha spun around, trying to pick up his scent. No trace of him anywhere. He was gone. "Dammit!" He yelled in frustration, punching a nearby tree.

"InuYasha, do you want to stay with me? We could find the jewel shards instead of Kagome. Then we could truly be together." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He stopped looking around for Naraku and looked at her. Was she serious? Then it hit him. "Naraku was never here, was he. You just wanted me to come to ask me if I would go with you."

"Will you, or will you not? I have to know, just as much as Kagome has to know, who you choose." Her eyes were steady now, trying to get an answer out of him.

"I…" he thought about what he should do. He still loved Kikyo, but when Kagome had told him not to come back earlier, that felt like he almost died. He was too shocked to even turn his head to look at her. And when she threatened to go see Koga, the world crumbled away around him. The thought of losing her is enough to drive him mad. He would never want any harm to come to Kikyo, but he couldn't live with the thought of Kagome hurting and leaving him. "I…. won't" he said, looking her straight in the eye.

Kikyo sighed a sad sigh. "At least now you finally have an answer. I don't need to tell you what to do now, do I?"

He looked back in the direction that he came from. The direction where he had left Kagome behind and made one of the biggest mistakes of his life "…No" And he raced back to where she was, hoping he wasn't too late.

He went back to the camp to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara glaring at him.

"What?!" He demanded, but he had a feeling he already knew.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome never wanted to see your face again. I don't even know if she'll come back. We might never see her again because you have to run off to Kikyo all the time!" Sango yelled, furious.

"Kagome would definitely come back because she knows we need her to find the jewel, but don't be surprised if she never speaks to you again." Shippo said, matter-of-factly. Kirara growled her agreement.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already found somebody else. A beautiful girl like that would have no trouble finding a man." Miroku said, glancing sideways at InuYasha to see if he got under his skin.

InuYasha suddenly thought, _Koga! _She wouldn't right?! There's no way! "Where is she now!?" He was panicking and he didn't care who saw it. The only thing that mattered was Kagome.

"She said she was going home." Miroku said, startled by the unusual behaviour.

He raced at top speed towards the well. Maybe it's not too late to fix this. Maybe there's still time before she decides to move on. Before she finds someone else. Someone who won't screw up as royally as he just did.

Jumping in, he was surrounded by light that meant he was travelling to Kagome's strange time. His heart raced and he was so anxious that he thought he might get sick.

After what seemed like forever, he finally arrived. He jumped out of the well and ran to the house. He jumped into her room through her window where he found her mom changing the sheets to her bed.

She glanced up from her work. "Kagome's not here right now, InuYasha. I figured you would come. I know you two fight a lot but this fight seemed different somehow. More serious. I've never seen her this mad before. All I did was say your name and she seemed like she wanted to spit poison."

He shivered. _Shit, she's mad._

"You should go look for her. She said she was going to karaoke tonight. Do you need a map?" She reached for a pen and paper from Kagome's desk.

"No thanks. I'll just follow her scent."

"Then take this." And she put a hat on his head to cover his dog ears. "I wish you luck. You're going to need it."

Another shiver "Thanks" he said, and raced down the road.

**BACK TO KAGOME…**

Kagome and her friends were gathered at the local karaoke place. It had always been a favorite place of hers because one thing she was good at was singing. She had a personal rule though, she only sang songs that reflected how she was feeling.

She scanned the list of songs and found the perfect one. Selecting it she got ready to sing.

**AND BACK TO INUYASHA AGAIN…**

He found the place without too much trouble. Glancing through the windows, he saw her going through a list of some kind.

Walking in, he was about to approach her when he noticed she was walking up on a stage. Her friends found him and dragged him over to their table.

"Oh, Kagome's boyfriend is here!" said friend number one. **(author's note: I don't feel like giving them names so they can just be numbered)**

"Did you two break up?" Asked friend number two.

"Ohhhhh, no wonder Kagome was so sulky today when we picked her up." Friend number three glanced over at Kagome who was talking with someone before she started.

"Did you come all the way here to make it up to her? Awww that's so cute!" Friend number one gushed. InuYasha wasn't going to bother with them. The only thing that mattered was Kagome.

"Excuse me" he mumbled, standing up.

"Wait! It's Kagome's turn to sing." Said friend number three, pulling him back down.

"Have you ever heard her sing before? It's really pretty." Said friend number two.

"And she only sings songs that she feels connected to. So if she's feeling sad, she sings a sad song." Explains friend number three.

"Wonder what song it's going to be. I've never seen her like this before." Friend number one wonders out loud.

All of a sudden the room fell silent for Kagome as she picked up her microphone and began to sing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to post the lyrics that would have gone with the story PERFECTLY but if you would be so kind as to stop reading right now and open up the song "Love or Leave" by BECCA (I know there are some videos on youtube with lyrics) that would be great. Because without this song, the story just doesn't have the same effect that I wanted it to have. Stupid rule, I know. But there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry readers. You know I love you all**

Kagome put down the microphone and the entire building shouted in applause. InuYasha was too stunned to do anything but stare. Giving a little bow, she got off the stage and went outside. InuYasha followed her. She was leaning up against a lamppost, letting the light illuminate her body. Inu was mesmerized by her pale skin and her dark hair. She didn't need the sun or any other light. She was her own light. He heard her sigh, but it was choppy, like she was crying, but he didn't see any tears. She touched her cheek, looking for the wetness that should have been there if she wasn't as drained as she was.

This was worse than seeing her cry. Completely drained of everything and thrown away. That's what he'd been doing to her. But not anymore. When he saw her shiver from the cold, he walked up to her and placed his robe of the fire rat around her shoulders. She froze in shook.

"InuYasha!" She gazed up at him, and he gazed back down at her. He grabbed her and held her close.

"I'm never letting you go again. Love me, don't leave me, and I promise, I won't leave you." He whispered into her ear.

"… Maybe... But what about Kikyo?" She asked uncertainly. There was no way she was going to completely forgive him. Kikyo always came first when it came to love.

"Kikyo is only my friend. You are the one I love. The only one I love. The only one I want to love. The only one I CANNOT live without."

"I don't believe any of that. Give yourself five minutes. You'll go back to her. I lost, remember." She said shaking her head. Her heart was fluttering uncontrollably at the half-demon's words though.

He kissed the top of her head, "I will never stop trying to make it up to you. It may never be enough, but I can't stand it to see you leave me." He choked on a sob.

"Wait! Are you crying?!" She tried to turn her head and look at him, but he held her fast. "Inu!"

"…Yes… You do this to me. You make me worry and love you so much…" he mumbled between sobs and tears.

She smiled and placed her hand on his. He loosened his grip and she turned her head. Kissing him softly on the lips, she whispered, "You know, no matter what I do I'll probably always love you. Stay by my side, and I'll stay by yours. No more leaving each other, alright?"

InuYasha cupped her face and gently and sweetly placed his lips against hers. "Absolutely. Let's love, not leave."

Kagome smiled and hugged him close, and he hugged her closer. Their love flourished from then onwards. Each of the remained faithful to their words because they both agreed that loving was much better than leaving each other.

**THE END! Let me know what you think. R&R! I just kinda wrote this in an hour so I don't know how good it is.**


End file.
